


No Longer A Prince

by oohhhoneyhoney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohhhoneyhoney/pseuds/oohhhoneyhoney
Summary: Or, perhaps, sometimes it takes someone being exiled to know you love them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	No Longer A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings for this are mentions of attempted murder/assassination, bombs/explosions, running away

"You came so far to see me?" Eden stares back at Virgil, hesitance lacing his voice.  
"Well, yeah. I promised you, didn't I?" And that he had. Or, I suppose, not a verbal promise. No, more a promise in the way which said 'I'll always find you' even if it was never spoken. A promise of trust, that was it.  
Of course, you can't blame Eden for thinking Prince Virgil Rupert Lancelot Herman Sanders wouldn't care to so much as look for the useless Eden Miller. Especially if said Eden Miller was exiled on claims of attempted assassination. But he had. 

The first night Eden was gone, Virgil was a wreck. Why would he do it? why would he /try/ to do it? Murder? He never seemed the sort. Eden was always a kind soul, to those that deserved it. While Virgil couldn't truthfully say Eden had never bad-mouthed the sense of ruling and laws, anyone would know King Thomas was no one in desperate need to die. So that first night Virgil sat alone as maids and servants came to comfort him and they were all waved off.  
The second night, Virgil ran away.  
Or, perhaps I should say he BEGAN to run away. And he would have, too, if not for his indecent need to go over any and all reasons he would die, should he actually run. He ran, instead, into the Oracles lair. 

The Oracle, of course, was not there- on a sick leave, apparently- which left the Mage's son in charge. It was obviously not a good idea, as by the end of the night he and the prince would have escaped the kingdom and blown up a fraction of a castle. But what can you do, I guess. After all, it wasn't either of their faults that as a pair they just happened to make the most destructive team you'll meet. But alas, here Virgil was at Remus' doorstep. At midnight.  
"I need you to help me run away,"  
"... what?"  
"I need you to help me--"  
"No, no, I heard you the first time, purple recluse, I just need to know why you're finally doing what I've said to for years,"  
Virgil's gaze fell to the floor, studying the mahogany wood planks that covered it. Remus nodded in understanding, "Ah, worried about your fugitive boyfriend?"  
"He's not my--" The prince sighed, "Yeah, I'm worried about Eden,"  
There was a beat of silence. Remus sprung to life, tossing around the shop grabbing elixirs and liquids Virgil had never seen the like of,  
"We've got an hour!" He poured everything into a giant bottle,  
"Until what?" Virgil questioned,  
"Until the bomb goes off!"  
"the--" He didn't quite comprehend it for a moment, "what BOMB?"  
Remus was already pushing Virgil out the door, "Don't worry about it! chop chop, now, we don't have much time!"  
and the door slammed shut. Well, guess there's only one thing to do now. Virgil left to take anything he needed. 

Now, this was no easy matter. sure, he could go into the castle and his (Rather unsightly) room perfectly fine, but getting out was another matter entirely. Believe it or not, it's actually rather difficult to walk out with half a lives worth of things in your bag.  
Virgil chose the window instead.  
Which, probably was the right choice. Only moments after jumping down the makeshift rope made of bedspread, the back castle wall exploded. Naturally, Virgil was alarmed. any sensible person would be when /part of the castle blows up./ Remus, though, caught the falling prince on horseback and before he could protest they were galloping out of the city. Great. So on that second night, there they were. A prince and the mage's son having exploded a castle and escaped the kingdom.  
What a lovely beginning, is it not?

Now, dear reader, I could tell you the middle. I could tell you how the mage's son Remus battled monsters, and how Prince Virgil battled a blush. ("Virgin! Your face is all red. Didja get blood on it? here let me lick it off," "Wh- No!") I could describe the quiet nights in which they both decided they had no intent or reason to continue being The Mage's Son or The Prince, and decided to just be Remus and Virgil. ("So mage Logan. . . is your dad? He raised you?" "Yeah! Me and Roman! the knight, y'know?" "Roman? I haven't heard of a- do you mean Rowan?" "I do not.") Or the way Virgil would stay up at night, eyes half-lidded and worried abundant. And Remus would sit up, rolling his entire body onto Virgil and look up at him just to see a hint of a smile. and they would laugh. Chuckle, perhaps, is a better word. snicker. but it was a good sound. A happy sound. ("What's got you all worked up and about, princey?") How those two would travel by day, unsure exactly where to go and working with only whispers of a man seen last week. How by night they would laugh and run and do anything but sleep, though eventually by morning they would have ended up beside each other half-lucid. Their breath freezing in the cool night air and moon whispering sweet nothings into their dreams. ("Rem.. Remus," "Hm?" "... I think I love you," "Hah, sap,")  
But why should I, if it's already happened?  
Though I do suppose that when the did find Eden's door, that middle became rather important as the three of them stood together. 

Eden's eyes flickered. He only saw Virgil for a moment. "You came so far to see me?" Maybe it wasn't hesitance after all, but fear. Fear for Virgil. Fear for the prince because by now it had been weeks since Eden was in the kingdom and exactly how much of that had Virgil been gone? And exactly how long until they would come looking for him? "Well, yeah. I promised you, didn't I?" And he had but he really hadn't. Because he never thought he would need to. Virgil has always blindly assumed Eden would be there, or hate him enough so he didn't need to be. Because it really wasn't just Remus he loved.

As if on cue, Remus stepped into view. The moment Virgil and Eden were having came crashing down as a playful grin settled on all their faces,  
"Well, aren't you gonna let us inside?"  
except they both came in anyway. 

It was a modest house. By that, of course, I mean you could hardly call it a house at all. The decorations seemed home-made, and for a farmer they weren't half bad. Eden lead them through the rooms, talking as they went. "I assume you want to know why I attempted to murder the king, correct?" There were general sounds of agreement. He continued, "Well, truth be told, I didn't."  
He went on to explain something or other about how he was framed, though with a lot harsher of language for whomever had done so. But, he explained, that life really wasn't so bad here. "If I could ignore how I long for you, Virgil." He added, so low the other two were unsure if they were meant to hear it.  
But they did anyway. And, dear reader, the rest is nothing but history.


End file.
